Chesapeake Shores, Mick & Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is based on the novels by Sherryl Woods. It's no secret that I've been captivated by the characters of Mick and Megan O'Brien! Their rich history on the show inspires many ways of reuniting them as a couple. Here's one that features Mick returning from his oft-mentioned trip to Machu Picchu.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **The Whiskers of Machu Picchu'**

 **Chapter 1**

"Thirsty much?"

As Megan sits at a table at The Bridge, a familiar voice from behind brings her to attention.

"Mick, you're home! I thought your plane was still hours away."

"I managed to catch an earlier flight that shortened my layover," he explains. "So, what are you doing with three cherry sodas in front of you?"

She laughs. "Apparently, I'm the keeper of the colas. This one's mine, and these are Carrie and Caitlyn's."

The girls are nowhere to be seen, so Megan gestures for him to take a seat.

"I'd could use one of those," he says. "You know how flying makes you thirsty."

"Here, take mine, and I'll get something for you at the bar. A soda, or something stronger?"

He drains her glass in seconds. "Iced tea, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks."

After she brings their drinks — two glasses of tea for him and another cola for her — she has a chance to study the man who's been vacationing in Machu Picchu for four weeks.

"I suppose you hate the beard, too," he says, running a hand over his whiskers.

"I think it suits you." She's glad for an excuse to keep staring at him. "A very nice look, in fact." She regrets the too-personal remark as soon as it leaves her lips.

He laughs. "You're the only one who thinks so. I just met our sons on my way in, and Connor said I look like that old, framed picture of my _grandfather._ Then Kevin compared me to the 'geezer on the frozen fish sticks box.'"

"They wish they could rock a beard like their dad."

At his broad smile, she glances down self-consciously. In a moment she's gazing at him again, but trying to be less obvious about it.

"Grandpa!" The girls spy Mick and run to him, throwing their arms around his neck, as he embraces them, one in each arm.

"Did you bring us something?" Caitlyn asks, running her hand over Mick's furry cheek and making a face.

"We're supposed to wait until he gets home before we ask," Carrie reminds her in a whisper.

"Would I forget to buy souvenirs for my two favorite granddaughters?"

"You forgot to send us a postcard." Caitlyn pouts. "You sent one to Mimi, but nobody else."

Megan's eyes are apologetic. "I didn't mean to turn it into a big deal, Mick. I brought it to the house thinking they'd received one, and that we could compare them and enjoy looking at the pictures of the different places you'd been. I'm sure it just got lost in the mail, girls."

Mick goes along with her excuse. "Yes, blame the mailman. At least it was only a postcard and not your presents!"

The youngsters laugh and dash away.

"There they go, not even a kiss for their grandfather. Must be the beard." He scratches his chin.

Megan fixes her eyes on the girls, trying not to reveal her own thoughts about kissing the man in the beard.

"Thanks for the save, by the way," he says.

"Oh, no problem. I figure you sent me a card because we're old-school." She pulls it out of her purse and looks it over, front and back — pausing at the now-familiar message he penned. "Everyone prefers texting to sending mail these days. Thanks for including me in the family text group. I enjoyed following your adventures."

He reaches for the card and looks at it.

"Wish you were here," he reads. "Miss you."

"I got a few questions about that." She laughs. "I reminded everyone that you were teasing me, because not only do I hate flying, I hate spiders, snakes and other creepy-crawlies. I knew you were picturing the fits I'd be having if I were there."

"They bought it?" he says with a melancholy look.

"It's true, isn't it?" she asks.

"No."

Megan's gaze locks on his face as she tries to read his expression, her heart beating crazily.

"I supposed there's no point pretending," he begins. "I meant every word."

"Since when?" Her words are a challenge, but her voice is soft with hope.

"Funny thing. I've been planning to visit Machu Picchu almost all my life. But when I boarded the plane, I suddenly felt depressed. And then as I got farther and farther from home, I felt empty inside, and it got worse with each mile I traveled."

"Of course. You missed _home_ , and all of us waiting here for you."

He flips the card to its address side and slides it across the table toward her, placing his finger next to her name.

"I missed everyone, yes, but you most of all."

She holds her breath for a brief moment and dares to rest her hand on his.

"I missed you, too. You're larger than life, you know. There's a terrible, empty hole in our lives when you're not around. But you seem a little surprised that you would miss _me_."

"Yes. And the realization shamed me."

Her eyes are questioning.

"I missed you because I care about you, Megan — very much. I was clueless about my own feelings, which leads me to believe I've been taking you for granted all over again. Just like when we were married."

"You're not my husband anymore. What you feel — or don't feel — is your choice, and there's no shame in it. You don't even have to notice whether I'm around or not." She laughs sweetly.

"Considering how devastated I was the last time you weren't around, you'd think I would have learned my lesson. I don't want to be that man again: arrogant, over-confident, full of himself. The man who ignored you. The man who lost you," he finishes softly.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," Megan whispers.

Mick's relieved smile speaks to her heart that he really does care.

"I just want you to know how important you are to me," he says.

She nods, removing her hand from his as she sees their daughters approaching.

"Dad! The girls said you were back." Abby bends to give Mick a hug, her sisters following on her heels.

"Is it really you behind that scruff?" Bree teases. "You look like a Shakespearean king."

"Or maybe a court jester," Jess corrects, tentatively patting his cheek. "Ooo, it tickles!"

Megan sits with her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, enviously watching her daughters needle their father.

"Megan — a little help?" He laughs.

"I'm afraid we're outnumbered," she says. "But it would be nice if they had mercy on a weary traveler, especially if they hope to get the souvenirs you brought home."

"As long as one of those souvenirs isn't Montezuma's revenge," Jess says, wrinkling her nose.

"Jess! Ugh! I know the girls can't wait for their presents." Abby glances toward her daughters across the room. "So we need to send Dad home."

Mick and Megan watch the girls go back to their table and turn shyly to each other.

"Where were we?" Mick asks.

His eyes tell Megan that he hasn't forgotten a thing, but she humors him.

"We agreed that we missed each other." She tries to speak matter-of-factly, but her eyes ask the question: _What's next?_

He seems to pick up on it.

"Want to come to the house with me and help wrap souvenirs? You know I'm all thumbs."

"I could do that," she says with a smile. "I'll tell Abby that she won't need to give me a ride home."

.

 **See Chapter Two**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **The Whiskers of Machu Picchu'**

 **Chapter 2**

"I saw the pictures you texted when you shopped in the marketplace," Megan remarks. "What kinds of souvenirs did you find for our granddaughters?"

Mick drives carefully in the dusky gloom of early evening.

"Did you know that in the 1400s, Machu Picchu was ruled by a royal family?" He launches into a history lesson, as he often does.

"No, I didn't." She humors him with a smile.

"So, royalty — crowns. I figured the girls would love to be South American princesses for a day."

She laughs. "They'll love it. They're at the age when being princesses and riding on unicorns are all they imagine. They prance around the yard in their birthday party princess dresses constantly. You didn't happen upon any unicorns, did you?"

"No. But the area has beautiful gems and jewelry, which I picked up for our daughters."

"Oh, that's perfect."

"And for you."

"You didn't have to, Mick."

"Oh, you know I did."

She looks offended.

"Not because you expected anything, Megan, but because I go overboard when I know I've done wrong. Taking you for granted was wrong, and I feel guilty about it. So you're getting the best of the best."

"I won't argue." She smiles. "Now that I know what your kryptonite is, I'll be sure to take advantage of it more often."

"Don't forget I know _your_ kryptonite, too." He grins wickedly.

"You think you do, but a lot can change in 17 years."

"Somehow, I doubt it," he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She loosely crosses her arms as he parks in the O'Brien driveway, a mysterious expression on her face.

"I'll neither confirm nor deny," she says, opening the door and taking the lightest piece of luggage from the backseat.

" _We have ways of making you talk_ ," he quotes from a classic spy film they saw when they were in high school.

She chuckles at the memory and enters the house behind him. After he places the bags with the souvenirs on the table, she asks, "Okay, Superman. I can't wait to see what your kryptonite-guilt bought me."

"I wish I was Superman." He yawns while opening one of the cases. "It was a long, tiring flight."

"Be thankful you didn't have to change time zones. Remember our trip to Hawaii, just the two of us? _Five_ time zones! We were dead to the world for days after we returned home."

"Ah, Hawaii," he whispers with a smile. "Maybe that's what made me choose these blue gems for you. I was thinking of your eyes, but now I vividly remember the view of the deep-blue Pacific Ocean from our private lanai."

"I don't recall you spending much time looking at the ocean on that trip." She gives him a sly smile and gasps when he opens a small, satin-lined box. "Mick! It's breathtaking!"

A silver bracelet set with the deepest-blue aquamarines greets her eyes. She doesn't make a move to lift the gift from its box, so Mick fastens it on her wrist himself.

"It's beautiful. But it's no match for your eyes. Especially right now. Megan, I think you missed me almost as much as I missed you."

"I think you're right." She caresses his bewhiskered face as she's been longing to do since she first laid eyes on him.

"I should probably shave …" he begins.

"Don't even think about it." She draws near but pauses inches away, waiting for him to get a clue, as her fingers lightly play over his facial hair.

"Really? You don't mind the whiskers?" His lips move over her cheek slowly, gently, as though he's waiting for her to protest the bristles that accompany the experience. "Hmm? What do you think?" he whispers in her ear.

"Too soon to tell," she says, clinging to his shoulders.

"Who knew whiskers were _your_ kryptonite," he says. His arms around her waist hold her firmly, as he tickles the smooth curves of her neck.

She shivers. "I've never been kissed by a man with a beard."

He lifts his head, remembering something. "What about when we were in that high school play?"

"A glue-on beard doesn't count, King Arthur."

"Well so far, Lady Guinevere, I've been doing all the kissing." He chuckles. "Care to meet me halfway?"

"Mm hmm. For research, of course."

Many decades of experience during their era of dating and marriage should have prepared her for this. Yes, he knew how to love her far too well — his mouth teasing against hers, begging her to lose herself in his arms. _That_ was her kryptonite.

The addition of his whiskers wasn't a wholly unpleasant element. But kissing the man behind the beard? Oh, yes, she missed that. She missed him.

At The Bridge, he'd declared that he'd missed her, too, and now he was putting actions behind the words.

They pull away from each other and catch their breaths.

"How's the research coming?" he gasps, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Still in progress — don't rush," she says, knowing she'll regret it later when she winds up with whisker rash.

"No hurrying here," he says. "I'm taking a survey of my own." His mouth moves from her lips, to her cheek, to a sensitive spot behind her ear, and along the full length of her throat.

After several long minutes, she arches away from him. "It's been a very long time since I've kissed a clean-shaven Mick O'Brien, but as delightful as this has been — and it's been _very_ delightful — I think I prefer him over your scruffier self."

"I'll go shave."

He's three steps away before she can stop him.

"Mick, wait! I didn't mean _right this minute_ ," she says.

"I want to keep kissing you, and if a shaved face will make that more likely …" He returns to her and presses a flurry of light kisses to her lips, careful not to rub her raw. "Maybe you should start on the wrapping while I go get de-whiskered." He checks his watch. "We may have company sooner than we'd like, and we haven't done one productive thing yet." He grins.

"Says you." She kisses him a few more times before sending him upstairs.

She finds the wrapping paper and ribbon in their customary spot in a cupboard beneath the stairs, and the tape is in the kitchen drawer, where she also finds some notepaper. A brief description of each item is jotted down, accompanied by matching numbers on the list and the gifts, so Mick will know which package contains what item.

As she works, her bracelet glistens under the warm glow from the dining room light fixture. She stops often to admire it, and anticipates thanking the man who gave it to her.

"Hurry back, Mick," she whispers. "Everyone will be here soon, and …" She smiles and lightly runs her finger across her lips.

Just as she finishes tying the last ribbon, she hears Mick bounding down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"Are we still alone?" He rushes into the kitchen, looking around.

When he sees no one besides the two of them, he scoops Megan into his arms and spins her into a graceful dip, planting a long, _long_ kiss to her lips.

"Better, Ms. O'Brien?" He slowly brings her upright, and his mouth takes a slow, tantalizing trip down her neck.

"Hmmm." She seems indecisive, but she can't keep her hands off his now-smooth cheeks that smell deliciously of the aftershave she's always loved — which he clearly remembers.

"What, you liked the whiskers better? Give me three weeks to grow them back."

"Give a girl a chance to finish her research!" She kisses him again, welcoming the familiar sensations that stir within. "Oh, yes, _this_ is the Mick O'Brien I've always …" She stops, afraid to say the words.

"Liked? Loved?" He tries to finish for her. "Tolerated? Been annoyed by?"

She laughs. "All of the above at one time or another."

"Then you need more research to narrow it down," he offers with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I can't reach a conclusion without it," she agrees.

.

 **THE END**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


End file.
